


Friends..or not ?

by Hinato



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship/Love, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinato/pseuds/Hinato
Summary: They have been friends for so long. He was the brain and the other was the body. He was the strategist of the King.





	Friends..or not ?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so its my first fanfic ever so pls try to be indulgent with me ;-;. I decided to start with this ship bc it doesn't sail that well (;D). I mean, there aren't that much fic about them so I wanted help a little with that. (More t the end)

They have been friends for so long. He was the brain and the other was the body. He was the strategist of the King.   
But not everyone always thought that of their relation, they would often think he was his lackey, his servant or his punching bag. But the truth is that nobody understood each other better than they do. Even though neither of them would ever acknowledge the other as a friend, moreover one would say the other was in fact his servant and the same other would say that he was using that one to protect himself from other thugs. 

It has been like that since they met in elementary school. Since then, the other has been persistent enough to stick up with him. Like he was told, he would hide while the other was fighting. And when they would hung out, he'd always make sure he was walking beside him and not behind.

The other was always complaining to his friend about his tendency to get into fights too often and himself tending to get mixed into them. He affirmed that he was not one to fight and didn't like it.  
However, neither one of them nor their friends had never asked him why did he decide to attend a school like Ishiyama. Why would he do that if he wanted to avoid fights, thugs and problemes ? Nobody asked but they all knew the answer deep down. 

Yet, one day, Oga decided to ask during one their heated video game sessions.

"Oi." Oga suddenly called.

"Eh? Wait, we're supposed to collaborate ! Why are you trying to kill me ?!" Furuichi shrieked.

"Why did you choose to go to Ishiyama ?" Oga carried on.

"Hm ? Why 're you suddenly asking that ?" The gray haired teen cocked his head, his eyes still on the screen.

Glancing shortly at him, he responded " I mean, you could have gotten to a better school since you've got a little more better marks than any of us, hell you're even them smartest in our grade."

"Oh ? Are you implying that I'm the smartest guy you know ?" Furuichi smirked.

Eyes not leaving the video game, he coldly said " Answer my question, Furuichin."

Feigning to be hurt, he got on " Oi ! That hurts ! But anyway, it's not a big deal. I just wanted to go to the nearest school from home but it ended up that you guys are all just not very smart ! HA HA HA ! " he haughtly laughed before getting hit in the ribs.

"Shut up." Oga said, glancing at him again.

Then, a long silence settled. There was only the sound of the video game playing.

It was interrupted when Oga said "You sure you didn't attend Ishiyama to stick up with me ?"

Furuichi started stuttering " E-Eh? Wha- No ! Why would I do that ?! " 

Oga was wondering if he did really just see him blushing. But what he said next made his brain go blank.

"I-It's not like you even really consider me as your fri-friend, so why would I go so far..." Even though he was still blushing, there was a sad expression spreading on his face while his voice got more and more quieter. 

Realizing that he said too much, Furuichi turned his back to him and tried to laugh it off " A-Ah ! Ahahaha Im joking ! It's really like I said first, no way Im doing this for you Hahaha ! Now let's get done with this game, Im starting to get the hand of i- "

Before he could do anything, the game was paused and he felt himself being tackled on the floor with a body above him.

"E-Ehh ?!! O-Oga what're you-MPFF ?!!" Before he could finish his sentence, the other teen was setting a hand on his mouth.

"Okay, now you're gonna shut up and fucking listen to me." Despite his voice sounding extremely calm, Furuichi could see a frown on Oga's face. As if he was...angry ?   
"I don't know who fucking told you that we weren't fucking friends but know that I will fucking bury him face-first in a fucking wall. Now that you know that, if I ever hear you saying something like that again, I'm gonna me you join him in the wall, understood ?" He finished with a menacing glare to wich the one under him could only hurriedly nod to.

He statred releasing his mouth from his hand and finally said " Good. Now pick up your controller and let's finish this fucking game."

Furuichi could only silently do what he was told to do but that didn't mean he didn't occasionally glance at his FRIEND and that his brain wasn't fussing about everything that just happened. 'Wow. He affirmed I was his friend. After all these years, he had never told me that. Th-that was so manly... who would have thought that Oga Tatsumi, the Ogre, could be this serious about something else than fighting ? Specially about friendship. Hmm, maybe I should focus on this game right now or I might end up in a wall... Now that I think of it, this room has rarely been this silent. Since Beel barged into our life, we could only spend less and less time together like we're doing now without demons constantly showing up by surprise. But now that the Baby is being fed milk by Hilda downstairs before she would make him take a nap, they have some time alone.' Without realizing, he was smiling.

"Oi. Why you smiling so dumbly, dumbass ?"  
The greyhaired boy was startled out of his thoughts. 'Has he been looking at me ?'  
"O-Oh sorry. I was just thinking that the room is very calm without Beel around. It doesn't happen very often hehe." He ended up smiling sheepishly.

The brownhaired boy seemed to think about what his friend just say and responded by frowning slightly. "Yeah, I nearly forgot about him heh. But now that you bring it, let's not waste time and hurry finish this game before that woman comes back with him." 

"Hey ! Don't talk about the magnificent Hilda like that, show some respect !" The other boy spat at him. But there was clearly a funny edge to his voice so Oga well understood that he was not really mad at him for that.  
"Yeah, whatever. We gonna see who's gonna show some respect to who after this. "

And they played until night, when a crying baby could suddenly be heard all through the house followed by lightings striking an agonising teen.

**Author's Note:**

> So like you must have noticed, their relation is more friendship than love. I wanted to start smoothly hehe. But i also always liked the friendship between a M/M ship so it please me to do that ^^.  
> I don't guarantee anything soon or ever but I MIGHT try to write a continuation where they become lovers but im not sure...


End file.
